A Tale of Prison and Lies
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Kyla Black was born almost three months before the famous Harry Potter. Being Sirius Black's daughter has never been easy, socially or emotionally. But Kyla's life takes a turn for the worst when her father breaks out of Azkaban and is said to be coming after her best friend, Harry Potter. Kyla must decide what to believe and who to trust when it comes to her father.
1. Prologue: Sirius's Worst Mistake

**May 3, 1980**

It has been two days since Sirius Black's daughter was born and he was now holding her lovingly in his arms. Kyla Alexia Black is her name. He had fretted so much about being a father. He had almost no experience with children, except for the few times he babysat seven-year-old Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to be known by her surname. And even those few times were disastrous, well to Andie. Little Dora loved all her mischievous fun with "Uncle Sirius". Andie however, berated Sirius loudly that he was being irresponsible and immature with her daughter. If he was that bad in just a few days with his second cousin, how could he be able to be a father forever?

But the minute he saw his daughter's innocent, beautiful, and excited face, all his worries dissolved and he knew he would be a good father to this girl. He would raise her right, he would be supportive, he would be as mature as he could be (well maybe more mature than he could be), and he would never ever hurt her the way his own parents had done to him.

He and Martina moved into a small cottage in Hogsmeade. Times have been unbelievably stressful and dangerous with the war against Lord Voldemort (or Lord Who-Won't-Leave-Us-Alone as Sirius would call him). But Kyla was the one hope Sirius, Martina and the rest of their friends had during these strenuous times.

"She's beautiful Sirius," said his wife, Martina with happy tears sparkling in her blue eyes.

"I know. She looks so much like you Marty," said Sirius, tears in his own grey eyes.

"She has your eyes though, and she has the same mischievous smile you do. We are going to be busy with this one," said Martina, with a small chuckle.

"I know, she is the daughter of a Marauder after all," said Sirius, flauntingly.

"We will have such wonderful times with our little girl," cooed Martina.

"If it weren't for Voldemort, we would probably be able to take her anywhere," said Sirius, grimly. Martina nodded, and then out of nowhere, she collapsed on the couch sobbing.

"Please tell me those are tears of happiness," pleaded Sirius, worriedly.

"Sirius _what _were we _thinking_? Having a daughter in the middle of a war?" cried Martina.

"Martina, we're all going to be fine. Lily and James will be fine, Alan will be fine, Kyla will be fine, and we too will be fine," said Sirius, trying to be as comforting as he could be.

"And what if we're not?" Martina choked out. "What happens if we die? Who's going to take care of her?"

"Alan will take care of her, so will Lily and James. Ted and Andie will pitch in too with help from Remus and Peter," said Sirius, confidently.

Martina sniffed and managed to pull herself together. She had been dreading this ever since she found out she was pregnant. She and her best friend Lily Potter nee Evans, who was pregnant and due in July, have been worrying about what would happen if they were to die and leave their babies alone in the world.

"I know, but I can't stop worrying," confessed Martina.

"Don't worry we will do everything we can," said Sirius. Martina managed to smile. She knew that Sirius had the right idea. She shouldn't worry herself so much because no matter what, Kyla will be loved. But she couldn't stop dreading all the possible things that could go wrong.

~000~

**October 20, 1981**

Sirius was pacing the floorboards in his living room while Martina was feeding Kyla lunch. He had ordered a meeting with Lily and James Potter, and their friend Peter Pettigrew. He didn't know how well this plan would be but he hoped it would help Lil and James, along with their son, Harry. As much as he hated not including Remus Lupin in this meeting, he didn't trust him as much as he used to. Remus hadn't been acting himself, he never told anyone where he went, and he snapped at anyone who tried to interrogate him. All these actions gave signs that he was Lord Voldemort's spy, and therefore a traitor.

Sirius couldn't believe the war had gotten so bad he had been driven to the point of no longer trusting one of his friends. It pained him to believe Remus was a traitor, but he read the signs, and signs of treachery pointed towards Remus.

He also felt a great deal of hatred toward Voldemort for daring to try to come after Lily and James, for Harry had become one of Voldemort's main targets. He was an innocent child for Merlin's sake! He had done nothing to that snake who dared to call himself a Lord. His thoughts were interrupted when Lily, James, and Peter came in through the door.

"We got your owl Sirius. What's so important?" asked Lily, trying to catch her breath as though she had run here.

"First, close the front door and lock it. Martina and I have already locked all the windows, the back door, and pulled all the shades in the house. I don't want any possible spies to hear this," said Sirius, urgently. Lily did as she was told.

"Okay the door is locked. What is so important?" Lily asked again. Martina came in to join the three men and one lady in the living room.

"I've just put Kyla down for her nap. Is everybody here?" asked Martina. Sirius nodded and Lily asked once more what was so important.

"I know that you two wanted me to be the Secret Keeper," said Sirius. Lily and James nodded their heads as if it were obvious. "Well I don't think I should be."

"Why not? You're my best friend, Padfoot! You've never betrayed anyone, you're not easily manipulated, and you even said you would rather die than betray us!" exclaimed James.

"Yes but that's the problem. The fact that I am your loyal best friend would mean that Voldemort would come after me first. I'm an obvious choice for being a Secret Keeper. No one would suspect Peter, so I think you should make him your Secret Keeper," said Sirius.

"Me?" questioned Peter.

"Yes, you Peter. You're our friend too. I trust you enough to keep this secret. You would never rat James and Lily out," said Martina, encouragingly.

"Oh of course not! They're my friends, practically family! I could never—"

"We know, you wouldn't, Peter. We trust you," said Lily with just as much confidence.

"How come Remus isn't here?" asked James.

"You know how we've been suspecting a spy in the Order?" asked Sirius. Lily, James, and Peter nodded. "I think Remus is the spy. And the reason is," said Sirius before James could object, "is that he hasn't been himself. He is always sneaking off somewhere, he never tells us where he's going, and he snaps at anyone who asks him."

"Sirius, you can't possibly believe—"

"I don't want to, but we can't take any chances. Will you make Peter the Secret Keeper?" pleaded Sirius.

James didn't know about this idea. Sure, Sirius was an obvious choice, but he knew Sirius would never tell Voldemort anything concerning them. But then again, if Sirius cracked under interrogation—no he would never! His friend was stronger than that. However Sirius did have a point. No one would ever suspect Peter being the spy. He hated to admit it, but Peter is too weak and sensitive for anyone to suspect him of something this important. Peter was also very loyal to him and he had just as much faith in Peter as he did Sirius. Finally he nodded. Peter Pettigrew would become their Secret Keeper.

~000~

**October 31, 1981**

After getting over the heartbreak at finding out his best friend and his best friend's wife was murdered, Sirius Black was livid. He could not believe he missed the signs of treachery that pointed to Peter. He hated himself for suggesting making Peter the Secret Keeper. How could he have been so stupid!?

He soon found Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form, trying to run away. The moment he thought it was safe, Peter transformed. Big mistake.

"WORMTAIL YOU TRAITOR GET OVER HERE!" shouted Sirius. Peter whipped around and started shaking.

"Wh-wh-what do you want Sirius?" squeaked Peter.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I WANT! WHY DID YOU DO IT? THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU BETRAYED THEM YOU—"

"Sirius stop!" shouted a female voice. Sirius turned around and found Martina running toward him. He didn't realize she followed him. Did she want as much revenge as he did, or did she come to keep him from doing something stupid? Knowing Martina he had to go with the latter.

"Martina what—"

"Sirius I know what you're planning to do and the answer is no. You can't kill him," Martina pleaded, but Sirius was beyond reason.

"He deserves it," Sirius snarled. "He deserves to die! The filthy rat got Lily and James killed! They were his friends and—"

"I know what he's done! But let the Ministry deal with him! If you kill him you'll—"

"I"LL BE AVENGING LILY AND JAMES'S DEATHS!" shouted Sirius.

"YOU'LL BE IN AZKABAN! AZKABAN WILL RUIN YOU!" shouted Martina. Sirius was going to retort, but Peter started screaming too, louder than both Sirius and Martina.

"HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS? LILY AND JAMES SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" shouted Peter. Several Muggles had already woken up and had just witnessed Peter accusing Sirius of betraying his friends.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Sirius.

"Sirius stop! Please!" pleaded Martina, tears shimmering in her eyes. Stepped right in front of Sirius and attempted to hold him back.

"Get out of my way Martina! He deserves this!" shouted Sirius.

"WHAT ABOUT KYLA? WHAT WILL SHE DO WITHOUT HER FATH—"

**BANG!**

Sirius and Martina were blown backwards. Sirius choked on dust and rubble and looked to see Peter escape into the sewers in his Animagus form. All that was left were blood-stained robes and a finger. He looked around to find several Muggles screaming and about a dozen bodies lifeless on the ground.

Peter Pettigrew had framed Sirius for killing himself and twelve Muggles with a Baslting Curse. Sirius felt around for Martina. The moment he found her, he saw she was not moving either. She was limp on the hard jagged concrete with blood trickling from underneath her blonde hair.

He tried to wake her up, screaming and sobbing at the same time. She didn't wake up or speak. Martina Black was dead too. Sirius let out a loud scream, similar to one of a dying animal. He screamed himself hoarse and a second later, he began to laugh.

It was a mad, insane, mirthless laugh with no happiness whatsoever. It was the laugh of a man who had just lost everything. The sound of Apparition reached his ears and about twenty Aurors were surrounding him.

Ministry official Bartemius Crouch Sr. was pointing his wand at Sirius's heart.

"Sirius Black! Lower your wand or we will aim to kill!" he shouted threateningly. Two Aurors seized his arms and bound them behind his back, yet his deranged laughter went on.

_Kyla, Harry, I'm so sorry. I failed as your guardians. But I will see you two again and you both will know the truth._


	2. Ch One: Girl Fights and More Trouble

**I am very sorry for the inconvenience that happened with this story. Somehow the site stopped letting me see the story, so I had to delete it, but I forgot I could recover deleted stories with the reviews left behind. I hope this won't happen again. Most of the story is from Kyla's POV. I will give notice if the POV changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters! All of it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Kyla, Martina, and whatever characters that you don't find in the canon story.**

Thirteen-year-old Kyla Black was having one of those days where thoughts plagued her mind and refused to let her get up from her bed. Kyla used to get up at 8:30 a.m. The days where she had to go to the lake, go fishing, and take the fish to the local outdoor market made her prone to being an early riser. Those times were what Kyla called the "dark ages" when her uncle Alan Cambridge, her deceased mother's brother, fell bankrupt after being fired from his and she forced herself to work to get more money and so no one would find out about their condition. However, Ted and Andromeda Tonks eventually found out. Much to her relief, they didn't take her out of Alan's custody, but instead, got small Muggle jobs on weekends and sent the money to Alan. Thankfully Alan had managed to get a job at the drugstore five minutes from her house. The job wasn't wonderful, but it was sure as hell better than being jobless. She hadn't had to go to the market to sell fish ever since she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years ago.

It was a nice break, but she also felt as though the lack of work, in her honest opinion, had made her quite lazy since she began waking up 9:30, one hour later than she used to, for the past two years. Most teenagers would consider that early and get out of bed at 10:30 or 11:00, but for Kyla, it was too late. She kept trying to force herself to get up at 8:30, but she didn't have any energy by then and just settled with getting up at 9:30.

But every day this week, she slept until at least 10:45 because she couldn't get over the horrific events from last week. Kyla visited her father, Sirius Black, in Azkaban, a wizard prison. Normally visits to Azkaban were prohibited unless she had a relative working at the Ministry of Magic. Thankfully she did. Andromeda Tonks nee Black was her father's cousin and her daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to go by her surname, was twenty years old and was now an official Auror.

Twelve years ago during the First Wizarding War, Sirius was the Secret Keeper to Lily and James Potter, who were targets to the main enemy, Lord Voldemort and the parents to her best friend Harry Potter. It turns out that Sirius was working as a double-agent for Voldemort and betrayed his best friends to him, resulting in Harry becoming an orphan. A man named Peter Pettigrew, a friend of the Potters and former friend of Sirius, confronted Sirius about his treachery. Martina Black, Kyla's mother, had caught up to Sirius and tried to stop him from killing anyone else. And with one curse, he blew Peter, Martina, and twelve other Muggles to bits with no hesitation and no remorse.

Kyla hated him for it. She hated that she had to carry this burden on her shoulders for the rest of her life. Why did she have to have a murderer for a father? How could he have killed fourteen innocent people with no sense of remorse or humanity? Why couldn't she be able to spend time with Harry, without knowing it was _her _father that got his parents killed? This just added to the reasons why she felt fate was out to get her.

But now that wasn't her only problem. Yesterday Alan received the Daily Prophet and the most wonderful news was announced (sarcasm)! Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban and he was sure to come after her and Harry.

The last few nights she had nightmares of Azkaban and its eerie walls blocking off any and all sunlight, the agonizing screams of the prisoners, the stench of dirt, blood, and rotting flesh mixed in one, but worst of all, the icy chill from the hooded figures called Dementors feeding off of whatever happiness anyone had inside of them. And last night after she heard the news of the breakout, she was haunted with the nightmare of her father blowing her friends and family (whatever was left of it) to bits, laughing maniacally, and she was bound in chains, unable to do anything but watch them die.

It was that very reason why it was 11:30 a.m. and Kyla Black was still in bed. She just stared at some fixed point on the ceiling thinking about her father, what he might do, and how many more people he might hurt. Even Muggles were given warning about him. They were told that he was carrying a Muggle weapon called a gun because they couldn't be told he was a wizard since it would expose wizardry.

A feeling of dread came over her as she thought about how she was going to tell Harry what her father did to his parents. Would Harry stop talking to her and act as though it were her fault? It would be completely unfair to her, but she would understand if he did. She would be lucky to have any friends at all by the end of this year.

However, this was not the only feeling overtaking her. When she visited her father in Azkaban, he wasn't screaming from the pain the Dementors caused, although his face was the most frightening thing she had ever seen with his long, dirty matted hair, yellow and rotting teeth, and pale, emaciated face that could rival a vampire's. She hadn't gotten any answers to why he committed such crimes, not that she had been expecting any. But what he had said unnerved her.

"_Kyla, if I could tell you everything, and I mean _everything _that really happened that night I would. But I don't have any proof with me to back it up. But I want you to know that the real rat behind everything that happened that night and everything after, still walks amongst you," said Sirius._

"You're _the real rat! I don't believe you," snarled Kyla._

"_I know you don't, but what I'm saying is true whether you want to believe it or not. If I ever get out of here, you will know the truth," he said sadly._

She didn't know how much longer she stayed in her bed, but she eventually found the energy to force herself out of bed. Apparently it seems that she still didn't have 100 percent of her energy because she rolled off her bed and fell onto the floor. With whatever strength she had, she forced herself up from the floor and into the bathroom. Before she entered the bathroom she looked at the clock which read 11:57.

With a groan she murmured to herself, "It's almost noon and I still feel like a zombie."

She took one look in the mirror and her blonde hair was uncombed and practically a rat's nest. After she brushed her teeth and hair, and put on a navy blue shirt with jeans, she headed downstairs for breakfast, or in this case lunch. Alan Cambridge was reading the Daily Prophet and looked up.

"Good morning Alan," said Kyla, still tired.

"Morning? It's after twelve o'clock," said Alan slightly amused, yet worried.

"I didn't sleep well last night," said Kyla, deadpanned.

"Is this about…" Alan trailed off. Kyla gave him an annoyed look. While she was glad he was being tactful about her father's prison breakout, she also didn't want him walking on eggshells about it.

"If you're going to say anything about the prison breakout, just come out and say it because I'm not sensitive," said Kyla as though it were obvious.

"I know, it's just… well, I'm still worried about you," said Alan, sincerely.

"I know you are, but I can handle myself just fine," said Kyla.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Alan.

"No," said Kyla immediately.

"Kyla," groaned Alan.

"I don't want to discuss the subject of my father. I already know what he's done and what he might do, and I am not going to start pouring my heart out just because I feel like a freak with a dead mother and a maniacal father! I don't want to talk about how I'm scared about what my friends will say once they found out what my father has done, and how the whole school will shun me over the sins of Daddy Dearest, or—"

"Kyla, if you keep this bottled up inside, you'll go mad. You're already shouting at me because you're stressed and—"

"I am not stressed! You know what? I'm going for a walk!" Kyla exploded. Ignoring Alan's protests, she grabbed her jacket and a copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard, _and stormed out. She kept walking and walking, not knowing or caring where she was going. All she knew was she was angry and needed to get away.

Eventually when she reached the local town park, she calmed down enough to realize how immature and selfish she was earlier with Alan. He was only trying to help her. All he ever was to her was kind and she never felt as though she ever truly repaid him. She also didn't walk to talk about her worries to Alan because he has already suffered enough troubles, yet he never complained about them to her.

She sat down on the park bench and read _The Fountain of Fair Fortune _in _The Tales of Beetle the Bard. _It was about three witches who go to a fountain that opens once every year to allow a wizard or witch to bathe in the water and win "fair fortune forever more." Right now, she wished that the Fountain of Fair Fortune really existed because she wanted the Fountain to restore the confidence that she is nothing like her father and that she has nothing to do with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giggling. Her stomach might have dropped right out through her backside if that were even possible at the sight not that far away from her. Her enemy from primary school, Rachel Hills, was here with her so-called friends: Hannah, Sherry, Jaden, and Ester. She hadn't forgotten how these five girls made her life hell. Kyla was a Seer, unfortunately, and the first time she had a vision was in kindergarten during class, and her teacher called on her. Everyone probably would have forgotten about this except these girls made fun of her for the rest of the year and soon, she was known as the stupid girl who pulled blank looks. In the wizard world, these visions have saved Harry, Ron, and Hermione's arses several times. But in the Muggle world, they didn't belong. The downside of being a Seer is that the visions are random and she can never prepare for them.

Kyla ducked down hopping they wouldn't recognize her, but luck was not on her side today.

"Kyla Black! Is that you?" shouted Rachel. Kyla looked up to find Rachel's freckly face leering over her.

"What do you want Rachel?" asked Kyla, emotionless.

"Well don't be rude! I just wanted to see how you were doing," said Rachel is obvious false kindness. Kyla hated being around this creature, and how resorted to feeling weak and helpless. However, years at Hogwarts have been improving her self-confidence a lot. "Surely you're not so stupid that you can't tell when I want to be nice to you?"

"Do you?" asked Kyla deadpanned.

"No," boasted Rachel and her cronies laughed hysterically, despite it not being at all witty or clever. Kyla simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey what is that you're reading, Black? Is it a book for kids with hopeless cases of stupidity?" asked Hannah, tauntingly. Kyla at first dismissed this, but then realized she was holding a wizard's fairy tale book in the presence of Muggles. She could get in trouble with the Ministry for this! Why didn't she think of that before she left the house with a wizard book!? The answer: she wasn't thinking _period. _

"It's nothing!" Kyla panicked and desperately tried to hide the put, but luck was still out to get her when Rachel snatched the book out of her hands. She at first flipped through it carelessly, but soon she scrunched up her pretty face in confusion and suspicion. Kyla was _so_ dead.

"Wait a minute? How come this book is filled with wizards as main characters? And why is the author talking about magic like it's a normal thing? And where is this place 'Diagon Alley'? There is no store with that name," she asked in confusion.

Kyla sat rooted to the spot. Rachel had a lot of traits that were negative but stupidity—unfortunately in this situation—was not on the list. Things went from bad to worse when a small piece of parchment fell out of the book. Kyla knew that piece of parchment had spells written on them, along with how to pronounce them and wand waving movements for each of them. Rachel read it through, widened her eyes, and stared at Kyla as though she had just kicked a puppy (though Kyla doubted Rachel cared if animals got hurt).

"You're practicing witchcraft," hissed Rachel. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. Kyla knew she would have figured it out. But she had to keep denying it so they wouldn't ever confirm it.

"You're going mad, Hills. There's no such thing," said Kyla in her best attempt to sound offended.

"This parchment has spells and wand movements written all over it. That is the very definition of witchcraft!" exclaimed Rachel, looking torn between disgust and fear. Kyla stood up defensively.

"Maybe it was some rubbish someone else wrote and put in the book! Witchcraft doesn't exist and even if it did _I _certainly wouldn't be practicing it!" yelled Kyla, trying to look braver than she felt.

"It's in _your _handwriting! You're a witch!" shouted Rachel. All of Rachel's friends stood behind her ready to attack.

"How would you even know what my handwriting looks like, huh? You barely even looked at me at all in primary school unless it was to glare, sneer, or taunt!" yelled Kyla again, although a little higher than usual.

"I was forced to work with you in fifth grade on that stupid science project on astronomy, the one we got a C+ on because you couldn't tell the difference between a meteor and an asteroid!" shouted Rachel, louder than usual. Kyla had nothing to say to that.

Kyla would usually prepare to fight, but now she was prepared to run away. She wouldn't be scared of getting beat up if it was a fair fight one-on-one. She had gotten into plenty of fights at school because of Rachel and from delinquents on her streets. But even in a fair fight one-on-one with the opponents equal-sized, she could throw a few punches and kicks in, but it was never powerful enough to prevent her opponent from overpowering her. She did not want to find out what would happen to her if she fought five-against-one. She looked around her area to find some way to run without running into Rachel's gang.

"Do you want to know what happens to girls who practice magic?" said Jaden, threateningly as she rolled her sleeves up, preparing to fight. Kyla backed up all the way into the park fence. It was only about an inch above her waist and she could jump high.

"I guess I'll never find out," said Kyla, and she grabbed the fence railing and flung herself over. She broke into a sprint and ran down the streets. She could hear the shouts and running feet of the girls behind her gaining on her like a wolf would hunt its prey. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, only that she knew it take forever for her to get home. She soon spotted a small forest and ran into it. She could still hear girls behind her and she was beginning to fall victim of fatigue. But she still kept running and running until her legs felt numb and her sides cramped up.

Unfortunately her five opponents eventually caught up to her. Ester and Sherry pinned Kyla's arms behind her back, and Jaden landed a first blow to her stomach. Kyla doubled over in pain and Hannah kicked her in the same spot. Rachel then gave a hard punch on the left side of Kyla's face—she was sure there would be a nasty bruise there for days. They kept kicking and punching her in the sides, arms, legs, anywhere. Suddenly, it seemed that luck was finally on her side.

All six girls heard growling and Kyla turned around to see a large black dog baring his teeth at them. It let out a menacing bark, and Ester and Sherry practically dropped Kyla to the ground as all five girls ran away screaming. Kyla lay on the ground, in too much pain to properly move. The dog kept chasing the girls, and scaring them in the process, until they were out of sight and saw no more reason to chase them.

Kyla forced herself up and leaned against the tree to check for injuries. Everything hurt so badly that arms were in pain from pushing herself up. There were several nasty bruises all along her arms and legs. There was a bruise the size of a tea kettle on the left side of her abdomen. She also knew her face had a bruise taking up most of the right side of her face. However there were no broken bones anywhere. The injuries weren't wonderful, but they could have been much worse.

The black dog approached her with worry in its eyes. After seeing how he acted with those five girls, she didn't know how close she should get.

"G-get back!" she demanded fearfully. The dog still approached her which did not help her fears.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" she pleaded. She felt utterly pathetic begging for mercy with a dog who probably didn't understand a word she said. It kept approaching her and she covered her face with her arms. She expected to be attacked, mauled, whatever the dog would do. But instead, the dog laid its head on her lap like it would want her to pet him.

Kyla lowered her arms cautiously and slowly put her hand on the dog's head, before scratching it playfully behind the ear.

"Aw, you're not such a mean monster are you?" she cooed. And it barked, as though it gave off some kind of laugh. She continued to pet and play with the dog for who knows how long.

She must have dozed off at some point because when she slowly lifted her head and found herself in a bed that she could almost swear was moving. She looked up and she was on a bus with several other beds! She looked around and soon she was face to face with a man who couldn't be older than nineteen with long ears and serious case of acne.

"Hello sweetheart! Welcome to the Knight Bus!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kyla asked, nervously.

"Name's Stan Shunpike, and I already tol' you, this is the Knight Bus!" he exclaimed, and the bus took a sharp turn, knocking Kyla out of bed.

"How did you find me here?" she asked incredulously, while trying and failing to stand up.

"Is transportation for underage wizards like yourself. We find pick up lost underage wizards," he explained. They took another sharp turn and the momentum forced Kyla face first onto the windows.

"Who's driving this thing!?" yelled Kyla, frightened.

"How's it goin' Ern!?" yelled Stan.

An elderly man with glasses turned around and yelled back, "Just fine!" before sending Kyla flat on her back. She tried to stand up again and held tightly onto the bed railing.

"Don't the Muggles see us?" she yelled, while her ears were popping.

"Them, they don' see or hear nuttin'!" he yelled. They sped in between cars, and it seems the Muggles didn't see them at all.

"Does this bus going anywhere?" she asked.

"Oh absolutely!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"I need you… to take me… to 81 Chestnut… Road," said Kyla, gasping in between words as she tried to keep herself standing upright.

"No problem-o!" he exclaimed. She felt as though she were going two hundred miles per hours as the speed of the bus caused her flesh to go flat against her bones and she was sure she was going to throw up if the bus didn't stop soon. It didn't come soon enough but Kyla finally arrived home. She walked clumsily off the bus and nearly landed flat on the concrete sidewalk due to dizziness.

"I hope to see you again!" called Stan.

"I don't," grumbled Kyla. As the Knight Bus took off, Kyla looked at her watch that read 6:39. Had she been out for almost seven hours!? Alan must have been worried sick! And to make matters worse, her copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard _was left on the Knight Bus! That book was the only thing keeping her mind off of the dangers that were soon to come. She stumbled into the house panting and shaking.

"Alan! I'm so sorry I'm late! I—"

Alan walked in with an unusually happy face that seemed quite unnatural.

"Kyla dear! How was your walk?" he exclaimed with elation that seemed quite forced.

"Walk? What are you talking about? I've been gone for hou—"

But suddenly, his face turned scared and worried.

"Someone's here to see you," he said, in a low, frightened voice, "someone from the Wizarding World."

Kyla looked on in confusion as two wizards stepped from behind Alan. One of them was tough-looking with wiry hair and glared down at her. The other one was tall, dark-skinned, and despite being bigger than the former, he seemed kinder. That maybe because he wasn't studying her like a dangerous insect like the other one.

"Come with us Miss Black," said the dark one. The two wizards ushered her into her study room and someone was sitting in the room reading a book.

"Hello. You wanted to see me?" Kyla asked, still confused.

"Yes. We have very important matters to discuss," he said. He put the book down and Kyla's stomach dropped at the sight of a pudgy man wearing black wizard robes, a green bowler hat, and a glare.

Cornelius Fudge, Minster of Magic, was in her house.

And if he was in her house, she was in major trouble.


End file.
